Processing science-technology-based calculations and simulations by a computer require enormous amount of calculations. In a method called distributed computing, distributed system, or the like, the processing is divided into small processing units. The divided processing units are then processed in a distributed manner by personal computers and servers that are connected to a network during idle time.
An example of such method is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-164255. This computation system is generally configured of a server connected to a network and a mobile phone as a client (a user mobile phone, or a portable terminal). The server has a server application and an information processor such as a workstation. The mobile phone has an agent including communication function and client software including a job execution program.
This computation system operates in the following manner. The server divides computer processing into processing units of predetermined size and distributes the processing units in response to requests from clients. The multiple clients process the processing units by use of the client software and transmit the processed units to the server. The server manages progress statuses, including the transmission status of the units to be processed and reception status of processed units, and processing purposes, and combines the received units that have been processed to create a process-completed unit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-242614 describes a method of achieving distributed processing by multiple CPUs tightly combined to each other through a network.